Vehicle seat assemblies are known to have a variety of different configurations, particularly for moving from a use position to a stowed position. In a stowed position, a vehicle seat assembly may allow for rotational or linear movement of a seat cushion, a seat back, or both. In order to maximize storage space, or space for ingress and egress, it may be desirable to have the seat assembly capable of arrangement in a compact configuration when it is in the stowed position. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vehicle seat assembly having a latch assembly that was also capable of moving from a use position to a stowed position to further compact the stowed vehicle seat assembly.